TE QUEDASTE
by Onnakitsune
Summary: una despedida no siempre tiene que ser dolorosa...aun cuando lo que se haya ido es lo que mas amas...hieikurama YAOI


"TE QUEDASTE"

Autora: onnakitsune n.n

Warnings: ninguno n-----------n jejeje solo que este es un fic un poco melancólico pero con un lindo final en mi opinión n.n

Desclaimers: solo que los personajes Hiei y Kurama son pertenencia de Yoshihiro Togashi a quien algún día asesinare para convertirme en la propietaria de ellos o hasta que tenga suficiente dinero como para comprarle los derechos (me pregunto si me los vendería de igual modo?...)

Autora: jejeje sorry se que debería estar actualizando mis otros fics pero… estoy pobre de imaginación! T.T (también de dinero… ú.u) pero ya estoy trabajando en eso así que no esperaran por mucho eso se los aseguro!!! (solo un año mas… )

Ah si! Voy a aprovechar para agradecer a algunas personitas lindas hermosas y preciosas!!! Hijas de Dios, Buda, Inari, Satanás o a quien prefieran, unos reviews n.n

septimaluna

xXxMiSaoShaNxXx

Rockergirl-sk

Muchas gracias por sus mensajes y descuiden que estoy tomando en cuenta todo que me han dicho n-n Gracias

"TE QUEDASTE"

Las tonalidades del cielo han cambiado, ahora todo es diferente, mis ojos han cambiado, mi cuerpo ha cambiado, mi corazón ha cambiado… todo en mi ha cambiado.

Camino hasta llegar al parque, aún es de madrugada, pero no tengo sueño, no desde que te fuiste… me siento sobre la mojada hierva que me rodea y miro hacia el cielo, aún está oscuro y las estrellas están presentes, siento que te puedo ver, en cada una de ellas estas tú. Alzo mi mano intentando alcanzar una de ellas, luego la bajo. Poco a poco siento como mi mirada se va perdiendo, mientras te recuerdo.

Porque llenaste mi sonrisas con tus besos  
y me enseñaste a nadar en tu mar 

Tus besos… ellos son los culpables de que mi alma haya encontrado una razón para seguir viviendo, toco mis labios y sonrió, tan dulces, tan suaves, pero por sobre todo, tan amoroso, esa es la única manera en que puedo describir tus labios. Tus besos me llevaban a un nuevo universo, uno que nunca antes había conocido, me podía hundir en un mar profundo de sensaciones que agitaban todos mis sentidos.

Porque tu modo de mirar fue mas que eso  
fue nuestra forma de hablar 

Dos demonios del makai, solitarios, llenos de heridas y huecos profundos, nadie nos entendía ni nos entenderá, pero una mirada fue mas que suficiente para que nuestras almas quedaran ligadas, entrelazadas en un sentimiento puro, en donde las palabras no fueron necesarias, si no que una mirada fue mas que suficiente para entender, para amar.

Porque al pensar en el pasado, sabré que nunca has dejado este lugar, jamás 

El cielo ahora brilla, la luz impacta suavemente en mi rostro, como los calidos rayos del sol, tan suaves como tus caricias. Aun te puedo sentir, aun puedo ver tus ojos, que brillaban de alegría como de dolor, y no era para menos, el tener que despedirnos siempre fue uno de los temores mas grandes que había tenido.

Estábamos ambos en el castillo de koenma, mientras procesaban los papeles de información necesarios para llevar tu alma al lugar correspondiente. Te tenia enfrente, sintiendo unas inmensas ganas de lanzarme hacia ti y abrazarte, besarte, amarte… tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo. Te miré esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, que reflejaba todo clamor que sentía por ti, y tu me correspondiste de la misma manera, lo sabia… tú nunca te apartarías de mi lado.

Por todo lo he encontrado te llevo siempre a mi lado 

Me enseñaste tantas cosas, me encontraste y yo te encontré a ti, aprendí en la mejor escuela del amor, porque aprendí del mejor maestro… tú. Siempre estaremos juntos, ahora lo sé. Porque siempre estarás tú conmigo como yo siempre estaré a tu lado.

Porque te quedaste en mi, es que puedo vivir  
ahora se lo que es ser feliz 

Miro nuevamente hacia el cielo y elevo mi mano hacia mi pecho y siento como mi corazón palpita fuertemente como queriendo salirse y sonrió… igual que cuando estaba junto a ti. Cierro mis ojos y te siento en mi interior, en mi corazón.

Porque me he quedado en ti  
puedo verte partir, y ahora puedo decir  
que sin amor he aprendido tanto fue gracias a ti 

Te vi, cuando tu alma partió hacia su destino, mientras mi sonrisa te seguía, porque finalmente nunca nos separamos y tú te quedaste conmigo, mostrándome nuevamente como el maestro que eres, que para el amor no existen barreras y que aun puedo ser feliz, porque te tengo aquí conmigo.

Porque tus manos dibujaron mis deseos, y me dejaron sonar aun mas 

El sol esta cayendo y los colores del cielo se tornan anaranjados y recuerdo la infinidad de veces que juntos mirábamos el atardecer abrazados y con nuestras manos entrelazadas al igual que nuestros corazones, tu mirada se perdía en el horizonte y me llevabas contigo, al futuro, lleno de sueños, de fantasías y de caricias que me inspiraban a soñar cada día un nuevo mundo contigo.

Porque supiste alimentar mis sentimientos, con una entera complicidad 

Suspiro y recuerdo todas las palabras de amor, todos los suspiros que daba tan solo con escucharte decir "te amo" y ahora al igual que antes y que siempre también te diré "te amo también"

Porque al pensar en el pasado, veo en el futuro una posibilidad de amar 

Sé que es doloroso el pasado, es algo que no se puede evitar, tu cuerpo físico ya no esta y tu alma ha ido a un lugar mejor, pero sabes? Aún te amo.

Por todo lo que he encontrado te llevo siempre a mi lado 

Te amo kurama, te amo youko kurama, te amo Suichi minamino, te llevó dentro de mi, en cada parte de mi interior estas tú.

Porque te quedaste en mi, es que puedo vivir  
ahora se lo que es ser feliz 

Me levanto suavemente mientras observo las estrellas en el cielo, y a una hermosa luna que hoy brilla con intensidad para mí… para ti. Kurama gracias por enseñarme a amar, por enseñarme que no estoy solo, por enseñarme a vivir… por todo te lo debo a ti. Ai Shite Iru Forever Kurama

Porque me he quedado en ti  
puedo verte partir, y ahora puedo decir  
que si de amor he aprendido tanto fue gracias a ti 

Hiei…

Porque me he quedado en ti  
puedo verte partir, y ahora puedo decir  
que si de amor he aprendido tanto fue gracias a ti  
que si de amor he aprendido tanto fue gracias a ti

Fin

Autora: jejejeje que les pareció? Lindo? Feo? Alegré? Triste? En fin me gustaría saber su opinión y pues ya saben solo déjenme un review y pues ya! Nos vemos!!!


End file.
